A Thrilling Halloween
by Twila Star
Summary: One shot. Zushi asks Gon and Killua for help on Halloween night, but they never could have expected all that follows. A stand alone one shot Halloween special for Bells and Whistles. Main Characters: Gon, Killua, Zushi, and Wing. Minor OC for plot.


I love festivities, so I couldn't help myself. I decided to write a Bells and Whistles Halloween Special. This is a COMPLETELY STAND ALONE chapter that just happens to be in the universe of Bells and Whistles. So, for everyone else's enjoyment, I'm posting a one shot of it.

I worked hard to get this to it's level and even though it's mediocre, I had fun. It was my first time trying to write a scary fanfic!

Enjoy!

 _Featured Music:_

Thriller- Michael Jackson

* * *

 **Halloween special**

"Wow, this place looks great! The school sure knows how to get ready for festivities!" Gon said, looking up at all the purple and orange streamers and decorations around the school halls, lockers, and doors.

"Yea, there are some fanatics out here, and some student's hatsu is about the scary, dead, and depressed, so they are invested in it." Killua said, leading the way to the lockers since Gon was too busy looking around at the halloween decorations. He lit up as he saw Zushi.

"Hey, Zushi!" He said, gathering Gon's attention. He smiled too before seeing Zushi's tired expression.

"Zushi, are you ok?" Gon asked, Killua's face also turning to one of concern.

Zushi looked like a zombie himself, bags under his eyes and tired looking, barely holding himself up, the bookbag slipping down his shoulder.

"Ya… I'm just tired… Wing's been working me ragged recently." He bemoaned. Gon pouted, holding Zushi to his chest as to help brace him up.

"What? What does he have you doing?" Killua asked.

"There's an old lady in our neighborhood that recently asked for help this halloween season. She would do it herself but with the kids being extra naughty around now, she doesn't want to be pranked or harassed by younger kids. Wing's having us help her, stuff like get her groceries, clean around her garden, home projects that are too nimble for her. Wing's having me do most of them because I'm younger and it'll help me with my manners and exercise..."

"What? That's bull, he's just too lazy to do them himself!" Killua huffed, crossing his arms.

"Really? You think?" Zushi asked.

"I'm sure, you shouldn't let him walk all over you Zushi, you should do something about it!" Killua said, although Gon was laughing nervously.

"I don't think- he might actually be doing it as character building for Zushi! If he lashes out before he knows the case, it could ruin their relationship."

"C'mon, it's his dad, you guys are suppose to fight sometimes." Killua shrugged.

"What? That's not true, because you're family, you guys are suppose to try to get along!"

"Gon- what- Oh! You're an only child, you wouldn't understand." Killua waved off with a catty grin. Gon puffed his cheeks out while Zushi chuckled uncomfortably.

"Hey! Killua!"

The bell was ringing and it was time to go to class.

"Ah, let's go guys. I'll figure out how to deal with this later." Zushi assured.

"Ok, and if you want to get some rest during class, you totally can. I'll fill you in after lessons." Killua said, ruffling his hair.

"Wow, I'd be getting taught from you like Gon does? Amazing..." Zushi muttered, totally ready to take him up on the offer. Being friends with these two were the greatest.

* * *

Later in the week, Gon and Killua ran up to Zushi after school, Zushi also rushing up to meet them half way.

"Zushi, guess what?" Gon asked.

"What?" He asked.

"Hanzo's throwing a party this halloween! We should all coordinate to come! We're already getting Leorio and Kurapika to come!"

"Aw, really?" Zushi asked while his enthusiasm deflated.

"What, what is it? What happened?" Gon asked with concern as Killua frowned by his side.

"Well… I was just coming over to you to ask if you guys would help me. Wing has me going over to that old lady, Ms. Goulblood, this halloween. She needs help with her kitchen and library." He asked, getting hopeful that they'd come.

"Ahhh..." The older two teens hummed in realization. They looked at each other with grimaces.

"The thing is..." Gon started.

"We already said we'd go. And they said it'd be awesome." Killua finished. Zushi pouted.

"I guess that's fair… well, I hope you guys have fun while I die of overworking..." Zushi sighed dramatically and Gon felt bad.

"Wait!" Gon said as Zushi started to turn away. "As much as we want to go to this party, we also want to help you, so… we'll go first but leave early to help you finish up and you can get rest, ok?" Gon asked. Zushi smiled.

"Ok, that's fair. Thanks Gon!" Zushi hummed.

"Great, it's decided. Just send us this old lady's address so we can come straight to you when we're done with the party."

"Ok. And don't worry about what time you come, I'm sure she'll have plenty for me to do all halloween night." He grumbled pulling out his phone to send them the address.

-o0o0o0o _skeelllyyyytooonnn_ o0o0o0o-

"Wow, Gon you look great!" Killua commented as Gon pulled up in Mito's car. He got out in a vampire costume, his spiky hair slightly combed back, a deep red shirt on under his black cloak, black slacks and dress shoes, plus the necessary fake fangs dimpling his lower lip.

"Thank you, Killua, you also look fantastic." Gon chuckled a bit, a slight lisp from the fake teeth. Killua wore a Wizarding World of Harry Potter wizard costume, his fluffy hair styled backwards with a few loose strands of hair brushing his forehead, the green and silver uniform neatly tucked plus cloak and wand, and fake glasses to top off his adorable ensemble.

"Ravenclaw?" Gon asked.

"Slytherin." Killua chuckled.

"Oh! Of course!" Gon laughed, opening the door for his friend.

"I bet you'd be Hufflepuff." Killua teased, buckling in while Gon got behind the wheel.

"Well, sure, I mean, I don't think there's anything wrong with them. I wouldn't mind."

"C'mon, they don't do anything!" Killua huffed. "Be insulted." Gon just laughed instead.

They got to the house party where Hanzo told everyone to be for the party. The house had purple and orange spotlights on it's exterior, toilet paper in the trees blowing in the wind and carved pumpkins lining the way to the house. Flashing lights and bumping music could be seen and heard from outside, and a bit of the party was outside as people talked and socialized out there with the door open.

"Wow, it looks awesome!" Killua said, excited.

"Yea! His house is so big!" Gon said, craning his head back to take in all three stories.

"Oh yea, Gon. Any high school party at the Academy is gonna be big and extra. Everyone wants to show off." Killua explained. Gon nodded as they made their way inside. There was so many people inside, it was hard to move without sliding past people. People that recognized Gon greeted him as mister popular, but Gon was starting to get concerned for Killua and how he was dealing with the crowds. When Killua caught one of his concerned glances, he shook his head and mouthed 'I'm fine.' Gon won't worry for now.

With the people talking inside and trying to dance on the dancefloor (which there wasn't much space to anyway, since there was so many people inside. It seemed like they were using it as extra space to just stand and breath) the air was hot and humid, the AC working hard to keep the temperature low. No wonder there were people who preferred to stand outside.

"Gon! Killua!" A loud voice boomed from across the heads of the party goers. Both of the teens looked in that direction and Killua smirked.

"Look at that string bean, a head above the rest." Killua snicked at Leorio.

'Hey, at least we are able to find them easier because he's so tall." Gon chuckled, guiding them through the crowd to their friends.

"Hey guys." Kurapika greeted by Leorio's side. They had chosen a less crowded corner that wasn't being used as a make-out spot. Leorio was dressed as a doctor, stethoscope and head light all decked out with a white coat. Kurapika was dressed as a witch, a black pointy hat on and back cloak hiding most of his figure.

"Hey, do you know why this party is so crazy?" Gon asked.

"Yea, it kinda blows." Killua griped. "There's no space to do anything."

"Ya, Hanzo was going around earlier in a frenzy. Apparently some uninvited guests made their way in, like 20-30 kids from another high school party decided to join and refused to leave. So it makes it hotter. Plus, Hanzo's parents are still here, so they dont want anyone on the higher 2 stories." Leorio explained.

"What? This is stupid..." Killua grumbled. He was promised an awesome party. Gon smiled apologetically at Killua before taking his hand which seemed to sate him for now.

"Well, we can't do much in terms of partying, so maybe we can just hang for a bit. This just mean we'll leave a little earlier to go help Zushi." Gon reasoned. Kurapika nodded.

"Yes, when I've seen him around, he seemed tired. Hopefully you guys can help him get rest."

"Ya, if he keeps going like this, I have a feeling he's going to crack soon!" Leorio laughed heartily.

-o0o0o0o _spooky_ o0o0o0o0o-

Killua and Gon leave the party soon after, maybe an hour in, and head to the address Zushi sent them.

"Whoa… the house is bigger than I thought it was..." Gon said looking at the large, Victorian-like old house on a pretty isolated stretch of property. It was behind black iron gates that were rusting from age and the house seemed like it could collapse any second, creaking with every fall breeze.

"Yea, and creepier." Killua shuddered. "But whatever, Zushi said this is the place and we can go right on in to help him. He said the kitchen, right?"

"I don't remember.." Gon said as they moved forward, pushing the creaking iron gate open carefully. An owl hooted in the distance and the two male teens got spooked, turning their heads left and right to secure their safety.

"Jeez, can this place _get_ any creepier?" Killua muttered hurrying up the beaten path to the front door. Gon followed closely, too unnerved to reply. They creaked open the door, the wind chime at the porch twinkling ominously as if providing a false sense of security.

"Hello…? Zushi?" Gon whispered into the hallway. The door opened up to stairs on their right, leading straight up into darkness and a hallway to the left of the stairs that led further into the house, which was also also dark, and an opening on the left of the hallway.

"What you whispering for, who's going to hear you if you whisper?" Killua asked in a hushed voice. Gon gave him a small glare.

"You're whispering too! This place is creepy and you know it." Gon countered. Killua crossed his arms and went further inside.

"Whatever, lets just find Zushi to help him. We're both probably overreacting." Killua muttered. They checked the brightly lit room to the left first, but it was just a creepy living room, usual things one would find in an elderly's home. An empty rocking chair, an unlit fire place, black and white pictures on the mantle and clashing carpets and throws over on furniture.

The two shuddered and continued further down the hall, whispering Zushi's name all the while, too scared to raise their voices. They tried texting him, but he didn't answer.

"This is stupid, we should just go." Killua said, giving on more shudder at the creepy atmosphere of the house.

"But… Zushi." Gon said.

"We can't even find him and he won't answer." Killua said, turning around. He squinted at the dark hallway, the whole house light up with low lit gas lamps. What the heck, where even are they? It was hard to remember where you've been when you can't even see your surroundings.

Gon sighed, but gave in.

"Wait… where are we?"

"How should I know, _Gon!?_ " Killua snapped. Gon raised his hands pacifically.

"Ok, ok sorry! Calm down, I think the house is freaking you out a bit."

"Yea…. You're right, sorry." He said after huffing a bit of air out. Gon smiled and took his hand and Killua smiled back.

"Let's just trace out steps, we know we at least came down this hallway." Gon said, taking the lead.

Soon they saw a doorway with light spilling out in the darkness ahead of them.

"Oh look.. we didn't see this before..." Gon said. He felt Killua squeeze his hand, and Gon suddenly realized why people went to haunted houses for dates. They approached the entrance way carefully, and as they got closer they heard muttering and clinking noises. They both hushed themselves and peaked around the corner only to see it was the kitchen. Gon was about to let out a sigh of relief when Killua clamped a hand over his mouth and pointed over to where the far wall was.

Zushi stood there with his back towards them, and he was huffing and panting while muttering under his breath. As he turned a bit, they could see red splattered on his hands and clothes, and right where the counter cut off their view, they saw Wing's pants. The two older teens exchanged horrified looks, and then they were able to catch some of what Zushi was saying.

"That's what you get for overworking me..." Zushi said in a hollow, tired voice. "Maybe next time you'll think twice before asking me to do something." He shifted a bit, showing an empty look in his eyes. "The old lady's next..."

Gon gasped and Zushi was looking over at them. The boys panicked and pushed against the walls to run away.

"Gon? Killua?" Zushi's hollow voice called from behind them, his voice echoing down the hall after them, making him sound like he was everywhere.

"Waaahhh!" They screamed as they ran with blind panic. They were just witnesses to Zushi murdering his adoptive father. The murderers never want witnesses. If they get caught they were dead! Even though they were panicking, they were much too scared to get separated from each other, and twisted and turned to run away from Zushi and even went up a flight of stairs.

They opened a room where the items inside were covered with white sheets and dust, and closed the door, enveloping them in darkness. They collapsed against the wall, panting heavily in the darkness.

Killua strained his ears to make sure they weren't being followed.

"God… we're idiots. We ran further int the house! Now we're definitely lost." He muttered.

"That? That's what you're deciding to focus on?" Gon asked, hysteric, sitting up to face him better.

"Well, Gon, I would imagine you want to get out of here now!" Killua snapped back.

"What about our friend being a murderer?!" Gon exclaimed.

"What? You can't claim that!"

"Really? Then what do you think explains what happened?" Gon asked. Killua scrunched his nose up as he rethought the events, his eyes darting this and that way. He sighed in defeat.

"Exactly. So what should we do now?" Gon asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Killua asked.

"You usually know what to do in most situations." Gon said.

"Well, geez, Gon, I don't exactly see a stage anywhere!" Killua huffed. They both quieted down as they heard footsteps down the hall. They tried their best to quiet their breathing... then they heard Zushi's ghostly cry "Gon...? Killuaaaa...?"

Gon squeaked and Killua slapped a hand over his mouth. Gon followed his lead and slapped a hand over Killua's mouth. They kept each other quiet until they no longer heard any steps near them. Killua slapped Gon's hand away from his mouth and they both breathed easier.

"Ok, this is what we're going to do." Killua said, his hands out in front of him. "We're gonna get outta here and let Zushi do how he does. I don't mess with these things, I mind my own business, so I'm just looking for an exit."

"Ya... this might be better to deal with later, if we see Zushi later. It's scary right now, we're not in the right mind." Gon said nervously.

"Great. Let's go."

"Aw, we have to leave the room?" Gon whined.

"Well, _yea_ , Gon, you kinda have to _move_ to get anywhere!" Killua said, squinting at Gon. "Listen, I know we went up some stairs at one point, so all we have to do is find some stairs down and we'll be fine..." Killua hummed getting up. Gon got up too, quick to stay by his side. They both steeled themselves and opened the door, peaking down the long hallway that fades into black from the low light. It looks even spookier than they remembered. The teens gulped.

outside it starts raining.

-o0o0o0o0o _screams_ o0o0o0o-

 _~It's close to midnight_

 _Something evil's lurking from the dark_

 _Under the moonlight_

 _You see a sight that almost stops your heart_

 _You try to scream_

 _But terror takes the sound before you make it_

 _You start to freeze_

 _As horror looks you right between your eyes_

 _You're paralyzed_

Killua and Gon kept their hands together as they tried to maneuver the halls. They came out one end only to see they entered a central hall that branched off into 2 side halls .

"What...? Why is there so many halls?" Killua whispered as they walked down the central hall.

"I don't know... Killua, I think they're connected." Gon said, looking down the branching hallways.

"They're what?" Killua asked.

"Like if you go down this one, turn right and then right again, you'll end up right here at this next entrance." Gon pointed. " A giant box with pillars basically..."

"This is a stupid design -" Killua started when he heard footsteps behind them.

"Killua... Gon... I'll find you..." Zushi's voice proceeded him, and they saw flashlight light on the walls, flicking this way and that. They both scrambled, bumping into each other before going down a random hall. They pressed themselves up the farthest wall and watched the flashlight get bigger and closer. They held their breath as he came upon the networks of hallways.

"Gon..." Killua whispered.

"Shh." He hissed back.

"We have to get past him... I think that's the way downst-" Killua breathed, but then Zushi was turning down the first hall on their side. If they stayed there, Zushi would find them. They scrambled again and ran across the central hallway to the other side. They were going to turn to the hallway across from Zushi's to slip out past him, but then they screeched to a halt, seeing the flashlight pointed over there.

"Gon? Killua?" Zushi chuckled.

"Omygosh, so creepy...!" Gon whispered. The flashlight beam was getting bigger.

"Go, go back!" Killua hissed under his breath. they moved two hallways back and hid at the wall out of Zushi's sight. They saw the flashlight pointed down their way then it was gone.

"...Wher e did he go?" Killua whispered so low Gon almost didn't catch it.

"Idunno..." Gon whispered back, his eyes screwed shut and too scared to stop being so tense.

"Check." Killua scolded. Gon shook his head. "Gon! We need to know where he is or he'll pop up out of no where!" Killua whispered. Since that idea scared Gon more than looking, he finally pried his eyes open and peaked as little of himself around the corner. He saw the Zushi's light on the other side of the central hall.

"He's on the other side, go down." Gon said to Killua. Killua nodded and turned around back where they came from and peaked around the corner first before moving forward so Zushi didn't suddenly catch them. They heard rapid footsteps, moving to the other side- their side, and both Gon and Killua side stepped to the hallways just as Zushi's flashlight beamed down the way.

"I'm gonna find you...!" Zushi said in a sing song voice. Gon let out a low wheeze. He could cry. They side stepped around the corner as Zushi walked forward. They saw Zushi's flashlight shine into the central hallway so they turned into one of the hallways, but then he changed directions and he was coming back inside the interior hallway, and Killua bumped into Gon trying to turn around quick enough. There was stammering and panicked squeaks before they just booked it for the exit. Gon let out a cry as he saw the flashlight out the corner of his eye, not knowing if it hit him.

Zushi's laugh echoed after them.

"Hide better this time!"

They both shouted, probably getting more lost.

\- o0o0o _murder_ 0o0oo0o-

 _~'Cause this is thriller_

 _Thriller night_

 _And no one's gonna save you_

 _From the beast about to strike_

 _You know it's thriller_

 _Thriller night_

 _You're fighting for your life_

 _Inside a killer thriller tonight, yeah_

 _I'm gonna bring it tonight_

Gon and Killua panted as they stared unamused at the room they found themselves in.

"How the hell did we find a library? But we can't find the exit?" Killua breathed, his lower eyelid twitching in irritation.

"I don't know… I don't even know what floor we're on anymore. This is a death house..." Gon sighed, rubbing his face.

"Oh, look." Killua pointed across the room over the tall rows of bookshelves. There was an obvious door frame carved elegantly. "If we get on that side of the house, we'll probably find some way out." Killua said.

"Yea." Gon agreed. He looked up then pulled Killua to the side.

"What?" Killua whispered.

"There's a second floor balcony, and Zushi's up there!" Gon whispered. "We're gonna have to move so he doesn't see us..." Gon looked back down at Killua. He nodded.

"It might be easier if we move apart and meet at the door. Hopefully at the door, we're out of sight from the balcony." Gon nodded in agreement.

Zushi's footsteps on the floor above was terrifying, but they wouldn't let it deter them. Killua moved closer to the left of the room and Gon moved on the right. The bookshelves were placed to best fit the room while allowing as many bookshelves as possible, so it was placed almost as a maze. T he parts that ran perpendicular with the balcony was the worst place to be, you were in the open for Zushi to see. They rushed down those when they would peak and see he wasn't looking, but hated when they had to back track in this maze. They knew not all these ways would lead them to the other side, some of the leading them back where they came from.

They were so focused on getting to the other side, they didn't realize they stopped hearing Zushi's footsteps above them. Killua froze as he heard Gon's footsteps way to close to his location. They were suppose to travel away from each other. His blood ran cold and he pressed himself against the bookshelf, his mouth open in a silent scream as Zushi suddenly passed the mouth of his little bookshelf hallway like a blank faced ghost. He was now in the maze with them and they could bump into him at any moment. And what happened when they did, they didn't want to know. Killua didn't want to move, didn't know if he should. He didn't know where Zushi was and if he decided to turn around or follow him down a way to a dead end it was game over. But if he stayed here, there was 100 percent chance of getting caught. So he forced himself to move.

He startled badly when he turned a corner and saw Gon.

"What's wrong?" Gon whispered, wondering what merited him jumping so badly.

"Zushi's down here!" Killua whispered. Gon's eyes widened and he looked up at the empty balcony, confirming it, and it chilled him just knowing he was treading dangerous territory.

"Wait, that means we don't have to hide against the bookshelves anymore and just go for the exit." Gon said looking back toward Killua. His eyes lit up with the realization then was moving past Gon to move freely. Luckily for them, Zushi was on the other end by the time they got out.

"Now where did they go…?" Zushi mumbled to himself.

\- o0o0o0o _gasping_ o0o0o0o-

 _~You hear the door slam_

 _And realize there's nowhere left to run_

 _You feel the cold hand_

 _And wonder if you'll ever see the sun_

 _You close your eyes_

 _And hope that this is just imagination_

 _Girl but all the while_

 _You hear a creature creeping up behind_

 _You're out of time_

They knew the surroundings around them were familiar as they ran, but they couldn't take much time to let it register. They went into the first side room they passed and to their surprise, it was the kitchen.

"We're on the right track! We should be able to find our way out of here soon!" Killua cheered.

"Shh!" Gon reminded him. Killua made an o face just as they heard the footfalls of Zushi running close b ehind . They slide under the kitchen table, hoping that Zushi would pass the room by and they could get out behind him.

They did hear him pass by.

"Oh thank goodness." Gon breathed.

"Wait, this is the kitchen... isn't this where Zushi killed Wing?" Killua asked.

"Right..." Gon blinked. "We should go check it out." Gon said crawling to his knees to go out there.

"What?! Gon! You know murder's always return to the scene of the crime." Killua said, getting out as well, feeling too restless to stay under the table.

"But we don't know what actually happened!" Gon said. He looked around the kitchen before turning around the corner of the island and almost stepped in the blood...

"Oh no...!" Gon gasped as he saw some splattered on the wall, on the ground and a visible dragging mark through the red. Killua turned the corner and gasped too. "Where did he take Wing?" Killua asked, following the trail with his eyes, but then his eyes caught sight of the flashlight coming back up their way.

"Yikes! Gon, he's coming back!" Killua whispered, grabbing at Gon's arm to bring back under the table before he could get a closer look at the scene. They slid under once more hoping he'd just pass again. But he came in.

"Geez... they're hiding really well this time... well, I guess I should clean this up before dealing with that old lady..." Zushi said, bending out of sight from where they could see Zushi.

"This is bad, Gon, we can't stay here. If he comes around the corner, he'll see us!" Killua whispered. Gon nodded. He made a move to get out when Zushi suddenly stood up. Gon immediately went back to his curled position under the table. Luckily for him, Zushi was facing away from them. He ducked back away from view.

"It's dangerous! He might stand up and see us as we leave." Gon whispered. Killua bit his lip.

"We have to risk it. You go first, go to the island and hide against it. I'll give you a heads up to go for the door from there. Then when you're out there, tell me when I can go, ok?" Killua said. Gon nodded. They waited until Zushi bobbed once more up and down and then Gon went to the island. He felt his body shaking a bit from trying to keep still, but kept his eyes on Killua, trusting him to tell him when to go and he'll go without a second thought. Killua lifted his head slight and Gon's body tensed, then he mouthed 'go' and Gon deftly maneuvered out the door as quietly as he could. He leaned against the wall and tried to calm his heart rate but he couldn't feel completely at ease until he had Killua by his side again.

He looked into the kitchen to see Killua just going up against the island. Good thing too, Zushi had just looked up and out over the kitchen. It was a moment longer before he ducked back behind the counter and Gon motioned for Killua to come to him and Killua lithely darted to him, and Gon brought in the incoming boy into his arms.

"Ok, let's go." Gon breathed out relieved. He heard Killua's hum of approval as he turned and they booked it away from the kitchen. They're going to get out soon! Then they'll be safe from this crazy house!

 _~'Cause this is thriller_

 _Thriller night_

 _And no one's gonna save you_

 _From the beast about to strike_

 _You know it's thriller_

 _Thriller night_

 _You're fighting for your life_

 _Inside a killer thriller tonight_

 _I'm gonna thrill ya tonight_

If they were only so lucky. They felt like they've been running all night, but they finally felt like they were making progress to get out the house. They finally found stairs again but it... lead...

"Upstairs?! Does that make sense?! We went up already, this should be the stairs that lead us straight to the door, how big is this damn place?!" Killua cried out, outraged. Gon tried his best to quiet his very upset friend.

"Are you shushing me, Gon-?" Killua whipped on him. but then flashes were being shone in their faces.

"Hey!" Came Zushi's accusing cry. They both jumped before turning on their heel and running away while yelling out. They heard Zushi's quick footfalls behind them which only scared them further and made them run faster.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

 _~Get up, get up_

 _Darkness falls across the land_

 _The midnight hour is close at hand_

 _Creatures crawl in search of blood_

 _To terrorize y'all's neighborhood_

 _And whosoever shall be found_

 _Without the soul for getting down_

 _Must stand and face the hounds of hell_

 _And rot inside a corpse's shell_

They saw a door ahead at the end of the hallway they were running down and relief visibly flooded them both as smiles broke out on their face . They stuck their hands out in front of them as the exit came closer, their shadows dancing on the wall in front of them from Zushi's flashlight behind them. They collided with the door and they hit the cold rushing air of the fall weather outside.

"Wah!" They cried out as they tripped over steps and fell in a heap. They quickly whipped their heads up and looked around them and their surroundings. A backyard garden of vines and roses with outdoor furniture in the center of a cobbled path. Sitting at a table was...

An old lady and Wing having tea?!

"Gon? Killua?" Wing asked surprised, his tea cup half raised to his lips being put down at the sudden entrance of his students.

"What is going on?!" The old lady said in a frail voice as she held her chest. She had gotten quite the scare from the sudden entrance of strangers. Killua stood up quickly while Gon rubbed his head, already feeling a headache coming on from all the sudden puzzles.

"What the heck? Wing?! You're suppose to be dead!" Killua accused.

"Dead? Why?" Wing asked as Zushi came to the door, panting a bit.

"Zushi killed you!" Killua pointed at the younger male at the door.

"What? When!?" Zushi cried, feeling confused and wronged.

"Back in the kitchen! You were all like 'that's what you get-' And he was gonna kill us next!" Gon supported Killua as he got up and reported as he remembered.

"Hold on, hold on. When was this?" Zushi asked, stepping to join the other males on the grass.

"He was in the kitchen with blood on the walls, and your pants on the floor, looks its on his hands!" Gon said, and Killua nodded, his hair bouncing with the motion.

"No, that was paint! I needed your guys help to paint almost every room in this house!"

"Hah? Then what was the 'that's what you get' stuff?" Killua asked, feeling stupid. Of course that was paint, it barely looked like blood and it didn't smell like death.

"Oh, I can answer that. I spilled tea on myself, and Zushi thought it karma. I had to take off my pants quickly since it was hot and I left it there."

"The old lady's next?" Gon asked.

"Her room." Zushi said.

"Why were you chasing us?"

"I thought you guys were playing with me as a sort of work break. I thought it was fun, didn't you hear me laughing?" Zushi asked.

"Zushi..." Killua sighed.

"Yes?"

"You're freakin' terrifying." Killua chuckled and everyone couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of it all.

"I guess the haunted house mentality got you both too scared to think." Wing said.

"Ya, but I think this was the best Halloween ever!" Gon said.

"Mh, yes, well, why don't we all go inside and have some tea. Everyone deserves some rest now." The old lady said. Everyone agreed and moved inside back through the door they busted in from. As the old lady pulled up rear and closed the door, she looked back scanning into the yard for any witnesses and her eyes flashed a sinister green before closing the door with a resolute thud.

 **=end=**


End file.
